ZekeXTris
by woodbury.mariah
Summary: A modern story of the romance between Zeke and Tris, best friends. Rated M just in case! READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 1 of my ZekeXTris story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Tris' POV:**

He used to be sweet. He used to make me happy. He used to make me laugh. The thought of him made my face light up with joy, but not so much anymore. Well, actually, not at all. The thought of him disgusts me. I only stay with him because I have no one else. I don't want to deal with all the questions. I don't want to have to deal with all the stares and the looks that I will receive if I break up with him. He never comes to my dorm room anymore, which I am okay with, in all honesty. I mean, I do love him, but I am getting tired of him lying to me. He tells me that he is at work, but then when I go by his workplace, while on my way to my job, his truck is nowhere to be seen.

Bling! My phone chimes, interrupting my thoughts. I open it and see a message from my best friend, Zeke.

Hey, wanna go get lunch? -Zeke

Yeah, sure, be down in a few, I reply as I slip on my shoes.

No need -Zeke

I look at my phone confused and about to ask what he meant, but then I hear a knock on my dorm door. Oh okay.

I open my door and find a smiling Zeke, which is kind of common. I laugh when I see he already has our lunch and I lead him into the living room, where he sets everything on the coffee table.

"So, movie night tonight, right?" I ask.

"Of course, just me, you, and the babes," he leans back on the couch acting like he's all cool and hot.

"Zeeeekkee, we said no dates on movie night, just me and you, best friends," I pout and he pulls me down to sit next to him.

"Trissy, when I say 'babes,' I am not talking about Shauna, I am speaking of this amazing concept called food," he laughs and kisses my cheek. Shauna walks in and sees Zeke, something on her face falters and then her mask is back on.

"BABE! I didn't know you were going to be here! Aww and you even brought me lunch," she smirks and reaches for MY bread roll. I slap her hand away and she looks at me hurt. Zeke just chuckles, which makes her even more mad.. Wow, I am loving this. She glares at me, "Why aren't you letting me eat my food?" This line makes Zeke laugh again, causing her to glare at him.

"I'm not preventing you from eating your food," I calmly say.

She smirks then reaches for the bread roll again, receiving another slap to the hand. She glares at me again and I just smile at her.

"You just did it again," she argues.

"No, I didn't, because in order for me to prevent you from eating YOUR food, it would have to be yours in the first place, and this is MY food," I smile as I grab my bread roll and bite into it. She stomps her foot, pouts out her bottom lip, and complains to Zeke.

"Well, Shauna, she's not wrong. I did bring that up here for her," he stands up to kiss his girlfriend. She reluctantly kisses him back and I just focus on eating my breadroll. They talk about something for about 3-4 minutes, I tone them out so that I won't hear them, but something catches my ears.

"Fine, so we going out tonight?" I freeze, as I await his response. Tonight is movie night, he better not say yes.

"Actually, Tris and I are having a movie night tonight," he says cautiously, I just roll my eyes because she does this every week...

"You always spend time with her! You always choose her over me! Do you not love me?" she cries.

"Look, Shauna, you have pulled that card many times in the four months that we have been together and I am getting tired of it. You know my schedule. It is Friday night, you know that Tris and I have movie nights on Fridays starting at 7 PM. You know that I have classes all day until 4 PM. So stop trying to guilt trip me! We have been over this multiple times. I am free on Saturdays, but that's when you hang out with your friends and your friends don't like me, so I always end up here with Tris until you get back, so stop! I am having my movie nights every Friday and you won't be able to stop me," he says, sitting back down to enjoy his lunch. She looks annoyed with his response and pouts some more. I stand up and look at Zeke.

"Look Zeke, you go out with Shauna tonight, I have a ton of homework to do anyways," I shrug and head to my room, taking note of the smug look on her face. I don't wait for his response, and I just go into my room and sit at my desk, pulling out my headphones and plugging them into my phone and hitting play on my FFDP playlist on Spotify.

 **Zeke's POV:**

Tris stands up and walks into her room. I notice Shauna's smug little smile on her face, which I don't really Friday is Movie Night. Consisting of Tris and me no one else. This has been a thing since we were ten years of age. Shauna knows that, but she just doesn't like the friendship between Tris and me.

"Shauna! What the hell?" I look at her, with anger all over my face, an emotion that I have never expressed in front of Shauna. Moreso than anger, I felt disappointment.

She just shrugs and says, "What? I'm not going to apologize for missing you!"

"You're unbelievable!" I shake my head and walk over to Tris' door. I knock and there's no response, I don't know if it's because she's ignoring me or listening to Five Finger Death Punch. Most likely the latter.

I push the door open a little and sure enough, there she is, sitting at her desk with her headphones in. I close the door behind me and I lay on her bed. I don't know if she noticed, but it's okay if she didn't. She'll see sooner or later. I hear their dorm room door open and then slam shut. I shake my head at Shauna's recent immaturity. She refuses to come to my dorm room unless I am alone. She is extremely rude to Four, my roommate and Tris' boyfriend.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry for not keeping up. Started college this year and man, it's been a trip. Stay safe, y'all.**

 **Zeke's POV:**

Shauna left quite a while ago and I've just been laying in Tris' bed while she does her homework. She occasionally asks me for help on her Calculus homework. After two hours of me just sitting here, I get up and pull her out of her chair.

"Come on, we are going out. Just me and you at Dauntless," I mention a nearby nightclub and she laughs.

"Okay! Okay! Let me get ready then," she opens her closet and pulls out three choices. All black of course. One is mid-thigh length and it shows off the tattoo on her collarbone well. One is shorter than the first and has the same affect. The third dress is much like the first but covered in sequins. I point at the first dress after much thought and she smiles at me.

"That's what I was thinking," she laughs as I sit at her desk, looking over her notes while she changes. I finish a couple of her Calculus problems to occupy my mind, so that I'm not thinking about how she is changing right behind me and the only thing keeping me from seeing is a spin of this chair. I feel her hair brush against my cheek as she leans over my shoulder and looks at her paper.

"You know, Zeke, one of these days, you're going to have to stop doing my homework for me," she giggles and kisses my cheek.

"Where's the fun in that?" I poke her cheek, she just shakes her head. "Alright! Well, now that you look hot, let's go to my room, so I can be the hottest man in the club!"

I stand up and she wraps her arm around my waist and I put mine around her shoulders.

"Alright! Let's do it!" she laughs and leads me to the front door where I stand and wait for her to lock up.

Along the way to my room, we talk about our classes and our families. She tells me about her brother, Caleb and how he's studying at MIT and how proud she is. I tell her about my brother and how he's about to graduate high school and join us here at Faction University. I laugh at her when he stumbles a little while walking and she slaps my arm playfully. We get close to the door and immediately, I want to bash my head into a brick wall. I should have known this would happen. I clench my jaw and turn to Tris and try to get her to go in the opposite direction.

"On second thought! Let's just go like this! I'm hot no matter what I wear," I joke easily, but it's too late. She knows me too well. Giving me a skeptical look, she steps closer to the door and her face changes. She heard him, well, them.

"Ezekiel Pedrad! Open the damn door, or so help me God, I will break it down," she clenches her fists and I quickly move to unlock the door for her.

She storms in, angrily as all heck, "Hey babe! Guess what? We're done! You, me, over. There is no more 'us,' got it?"

I expected it to be Nita, the girl from our Chemistry class, but it wasn't her. It was the last person I have ever expected to do this. Shauna. Four says nothing, just pulls his pants up, shrugs and disappears into his room. Tris' face falls, but she stands strong.

"What? You can steal my boyfriend, but I can't steal yours?" Shauna snarls at Tris. I glare at Shauna. She just crossed a line that I never let anyone cross. She hurt my best friend's feelings, which is one thing that I will NOT tolerate.

"You, me, done!" I say calmly and walk over to Tris, who is trembling, with tears streaming down her face.

Tris and I walk into my room while Shauna scoffs and pulls her pants and underwear back on. I change into a pair of dark jeans and a black button-up shirt. Tris stands in front of my mirror to wipe away her tears and to clean up her makeup.

I walk over to her and rub her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head and leans back against my chest, "What's wrong with me? Why would he choose to screw with other girls? What did I do wrong? Did I push him away? Am I not hot enough?"

I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder, "Don't ever think those things, ever again. There is nothing wrong with you, other than the fact that you can't stand pineapple on your pizza. That douche bag in the other room? He was never worth your time, understood? You did absolutely nothing wrong, you were the caring, loving, attentive girlfriend and he was too stupid to realize you were everything." I turn her so she is looking at me, "look at yourself, Tris. You are gorgeous! You are absolutely stunning and if he doesn't realize that, then he's a fool for not trying hard enough to keep you."

She sniffles and hugs me, "I don't want to go out tonight. Do we have to?" I wipe her mascara stained tears off her cheeks and I hold her against me.

"Not at all, here," I walk over to my dresser and pull out a long t-shirt of mine that I know she likes. I hand her a pack of makeup remover wipes that she leaves in my room, just in case. She smiles a sad smile and turns away from me, dressing rather quickly. She then crawls into my bed, wraps herself in my blanket and closes her eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I promise," she nods as I take her dorm key from her.

I walk out of the room and go to the douche bag's room, "hey man, I'll be out of here by tonight. I'm going to go talk to the RA, Eric, and request that me and Shauna switch rooms. Then you can have her and Tris won't have to face either of you."

"Really? You have to take care of her problems too? Is she that incompetent?" he scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man, do what you want."

I glare at him, "She's not incompetent, she's hurting, because her so called boyfriend cheated on her with her ROOMMATE! You want to talk shit about her?! Then fucking wait until we're not in the room, because if I hear you, or if Tris hears you and tells me, then you will not live to see another day, and that is a promise." I storm out of the dorm, leaving him with a stunned look on his face. Yeah, he better take me seriously after this. I walk down the hall to Eric's room. Lifting my hand, I swiftly knock on the door. The door swings open moments later, revealing an angry RA.

"What?" he snarls at me. I swallow, and begin relaying the situation to him, and he stands there, muscular arms crossed, lips pursed, and his grey eyes still looking just as angry as before. When I finish, he rolls his eyes and says very slowly and angrily, "I don't care about your stupid drama, do what you have to do to ensure that no one gets hurt in any way." I nod and he slams the door shut on me.

A few hours pass and finally, I am finished packing up my clothes and my belongings. I lightly shake Tris' shoulder to wake her up, but she just pouts her lip out and snuggles closer into my pillow. Smiling, I decide to just carry her. I slide my arm under her knees and her back, subconsciously she wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles into my neck. I take her to her room, being careful as to not trip or drop her. When we get to her door, I realize a problem. The door is locked and my hands are full.

"Hey Tris, can you stand for a moment, while I unlock your door?" she mumbles a soft yes, so I gently place her feet on the ground and open the door. Sure enough, Shauna is at her desk, texting people. I roll my eyes.

"What? Now you're going to judge me?" she snaps.

"Not at all. Just letting you know, you need to be out in 2 hours, 3 max. You are switching rooms with me, so that you can fuck Four whenever you want and Tris won't have to deal with either of you." She rolls her eyes, but starts gathering her items, regardless. I silently lay Tris down in her bed and I help Shauna put things in bags for her to carry down the hall. I try to take the high road and help her carry it to the room too, but she refuses, stating that she doesn't need me anymore. So I put my hands in the air and head back to my room to get my stuff, to bring to my new room. Once everything has been moved and we've both ensured that we have all our stuff, I hand her my key and she hands me hers. Just like that, all ties are broken.

 **Let me know what you think in the comments! Ideas are welcome.**


End file.
